<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comfort in B-flat minor by ellewriteswrongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659108">comfort in B-flat minor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewriteswrongs/pseuds/ellewriteswrongs'>ellewriteswrongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and roman gives him one, roman streams on twitch playing the piano and you can't change my mind, this is disgustingly soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewriteswrongs/pseuds/ellewriteswrongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>virgil has a horrible day at his horrible job, only to come home to his boyfriend playing the piano. the fluffiest fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comfort in B-flat minor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love watching musicians stream on twitch and it's always given me such strong roman vibes so hopefully y'all like this. i wrote it on a plane yesterday and barely proofread it but whatever</p><p>also potential tw for mentions of workplace homophobia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">Considering they had lived together since their freshman year of college, it was far from unusual for Virgil to come home from work to the sound of beautiful piano and the sight of Roman sitting on the bench with a camera pointed at him and an array of lights and microphones all around him. Roman, who worked as a freelance songwriter along with giving vocal and piano lessons, would often livestream himself playing the piano online.</p><p class="p3">If Virgil was being honest, it was one of his absolute favorite things about living with Roman.</p><p class="p3">Yes, he loved his boyfriend more than anything, but sometimes the music that would fill their apartment would be borderline infuriating, whether Roman was giving vocal lessons to some poor child who just could not sing or giving piano lessons to a first-timer who had no sense of finger pressure and slammed the keys <em>every</em> <em>goddamn time.</em></p><p class="p3">Complaining aside, having a virtually never-ending stream of music was incredibly comforting. When it was Roman playing, he found himself instantly relaxing no matter what. Sure, his personal music taste tended to be…less than gentle, but there was something about hearing the piano reverberating through the walls and floors that just melted his anxieties away.</p><p class="p3">So, when he had spent nearly the entire day silently begging customers and his asshole coworkers to not make his twelve-hour shift any worse than it already was for his horrendous migraine, he needed a distraction from the day full of interacting with human beings. And Roman was always ready, willing, and able to be that distraction.</p><p class="p3">He tried to be quiet when he immediately noticed Roman’s streaming setup upon entering, but his boyfriend noticed him anyway and practically beamed in his direction, waving for Virgil to come over.</p><p class="p3">Roman, who was well-aware that Virgil wasn’t too big of a fan of people on the internet seeing his face, stood up from the piano bench as Virgil made his way over, telling the webcam that he would be right back before sweeping his boyfriend up in a hug. Virgil felt himself instantly start to relax in Roman’s arms, nuzzling into his shoulder and closing his eyes to soak in the moment that he knew would have to be short due to Roman’s reoccupation.</p><p class="p3">“Darling, how was work?” Roman asked, as he always did despite knowing that the answer was always the same. Virgil hated his job and was desperately searching for a replacement one so that he could quit.</p><p class="p3">“Just delightful as ever,” he grumbled sarcastically, removing himself from the embrace to head towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water, pouring one for Roman as well, who often forgot to hydrate while he was streaming for so many hours. He passed the other man the glass, remaining hidden from the camera except for his hand. Roman took the glass with a smile and a quiet, “thank you, my love,” before returning his attention to the stream.</p><p class="p3">Virgil sat on the counter for a while and watched, closing his eyes at times just to listen to the music, before ultimately retreating to their bedroom to change out of his work uniform.</p><p class="p3">He was <em>so </em>exhausted that, somehow, even the idea of putting on the coziest clothes he owned seemed like far too much work. Needing a little pick-me-up, he retreated to take a shower, hoping a bit of cold water might help wake him up, but ultimately all it did was make him crave warmth and comfort.</p><p class="p3">There was only one thing to do.</p><p class="p3">Virgil put on a pair of sweatpants, the first pair of socks he could find, and Roman’s large, chunky sweaters that the other had knit himself. He couldn’t help but sigh as the plush fabric met his skin and he softly padded back out into their living room where the piano was set up.</p><p class="p3">Deciding he craved being able to cuddle his boyfriend more than he cared about his usual stance on Roman’s viewers never seeing him, he walked right up to Roman's spot on the piano bench, straddled his waist, wrapped his legs around the taller man’s hips, and wrapped his arms around his midsection, nuzzling his nose into Roman’s shoulder so that his face was still hidden from the camera.</p><p class="p3">Roman, utterly perplexed by what was going on, pressed a kiss to the side of Virgil’s head and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p class="p3">He softly whispered into Virgil’s ear, asking him if it would be alright if he explained who Virgil was, to which the latter mumbled sleepily that he could “knock himself out” before promptly squeezing even tighter around Roman.</p><p class="p3">Roman chuckled fondly, momentarily turning back to his microphone.</p><p class="p3">“Well, for those of you who aren’t my students or any friends I know in real life, this is my boyfriend,” he spoke still somewhat quietly because of how close his mouth was to Virgil’s ears. Virgil, in turn, gave a small wave in the direction of the camera without moving his face from where it was comfortably tucked into the crook of Roman’s neck. “Before anyone asks, no you do not get to know his name, but I love him very much so he will be joining us for a little while tonight and if anyone has a problem with that, then I would ask you to please leave now because he’s really the whole reason I do these streams in the first place.”</p><p class="p3">He reached over to the computer setup to read through the live chat messages, chuckling softly as he read out to Virgil that some of Roman’s students that had met him were saying hello. He took a break to chat for a few minutes, knowing that Virgil liked to focus on the vibrations in his chest, before eventually assuring everyone that he would get back to the music already.</p><p class="p3">“Okay everyone, I know I said tonight was an instrumental night since I had voice lessons all day, but I’m gonna’ sing just one,” he smiled, fondly continuing to rake his fingers through Virgil’s hair as he spoke. “If you all don’t want it, there’s no stopping me, I’ll be honest. I’m playing one song for my stormcloud and then we’ll get back to the Chopin or whatever the hell you want.”</p><p class="p3">Virgil’s hands fisted in the back of Roman’s t-shirt when the hand left his hair, but he relaxed all the same.</p><p class="p3">If there was a sound he loved more than any other, it was the sound of Roman’s singing voice. Yes, he loved hearing his boyfriend belting and doing runs just to bask in the talent he had, but more specifically, Virgil loved his soft and soulful voice more than anything on Earth.</p><p class="p3"><em>“When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love,” </em>Roman began, sending shivers down Virgil’s spine at how tender the moment was and how unreal it still seemed, even after over half a decade, that Roman loved him so wholly and deeply.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">Virgil shuddered, his eyes watering as he briefly pulled his head out of its burrow to press a kiss to the underside of Roman’s jaw.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">Virgil, in an attempt to stop himself from crying, started tracing his fingers up and down Roman’s back as he sang.</p><p class="p3"><em>“I know you haven’t made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I’ve known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong,” </em>Roman sang with such conviction that Virgil would’ve believed he’d written the song himself if he hadn’t known better.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue. I’d go crawling down the avenue. No there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do, to make you feel my love. To make you feel my love.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">And god, if that wasn’t just further proof that there would never be anyone on Earth who deserved someone quite as special as Roman Prince. The man who loved more than anyone else could even fathom. Virgil still couldn’t believe that, out of everyone in the whole world, his heart latched itself onto Virgil’s, but he would forever treasure his luck.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“The storms are raging on the rolling seas, and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free; you ain’t seen nothing like me yet.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">No. No, he absolutely had not, and Virgil doubted he ever would. There would never be anyone else quite like Roman. Definitely none that he would ever want with the actual embodiment of unconditional love right there in his arms.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do. Go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">He almost laughed hearing Roman sing about making his dreams come true. As far as Virgil was concerned, his dreams had come true so long ago that he’d almost forgotten that there was a time in his life that he had simply been dreaming.</p><p class="p3">After all, he’d only ever wanted someone who he could love with all his heart. Someone he never had to doubt felt exactly the same as he did.</p><p class="p3">He’d only ever wanted to find someone who made him feel at peace for once.</p><p class="p3">Roman had given him that so long ago he nearly forgot he’d ever had to live without it.</p><p class="p3"><em>“To make you feel my love,” </em>Roman finished, letting the final chords fade away before practically cradling his boyfriend; one hand burying itself in Virgil’s hair and the other wrapping tightly around his shoulders. He rocked them back and forth as much as he could while seated at the piano, but not without first pressing his lips to the anxious boy’s temple and whispering, far too quietly for any of the microphones to hear, that he loved Virgil with all his heart and would until the end of time.</p><p class="p3">Eventually, he did have to leave the moment behind, chuckling as he read through the live chat.</p><p class="p3">“Thank you to everyone who said to let us have our moment, that’s very sweet of you all,” he grinned shyly. “I know this isn’t how these streams usually go but, as I’m sure you all can gather, I much prefer this to our usual.”</p><p class="p3">He laughed as a stream of agreements followed his statement in the chat.</p><p class="p3">“I know I’ve mentioned before why I do these livestreams, but now you all get to see what I mean when I say that my boyfriend deserves the world and that every donation you guys make gets him closer to being able to quit his shitty, shitty job without us going broke and getting evicted,” Roman continued, Virgil stiffening before pulling back from his position to look Roman in the eye.</p><p class="p3">“You…you do these for me?” He asked shyly, knowing the microphones would be able to hear him, but he really couldn’t care less anymore.</p><p class="p3">Roman cocked his head, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p class="p3">“Of course,” he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’d do anything for you to be happy, and if that means working two jobs on top of streaming something I already do for fun, mind you, then I’d do it in a heartbeat.”</p><p class="p3">Virgil just stared at him in disbelief as his eyes brimmed with tears before diving right back into his previous position, this time clutching Roman like he’d never let him go. Roman simply huffed a fond laugh and went back to combing through Virgil’s hair and directing his attention back to the webcam.</p><p class="p3">“So…yeah. His boss is a huge homophobe and treats him like shit, but he gets away with it through all these loopholes in the discrimination laws, but I can’t stand seeing him like this so the goal is to be able to get him out of that job, at least until we can find one that makes you happy the way doing this does for me, right my love?”</p><p class="p3">He glanced down at Virgil, who only choked out a muffled sob in response.</p><p class="p3"><em>“Oh!” </em>Roman cooed, immediately going back to cradle his boyfriend into his chest, noticing how badly he was shaking. “Did I do too much? I know sometimes I take it too far, I just got carried away, but-“</p><p class="p3"><em>“Never,</em> god Ro, you…you’re so far beyond perfect I don’t even have the words,” Virgil interrupted, reaching up to cup Roman’s cheek in one hand. “You’re so much more than I could ever deserve.”</p><p class="p3">Roman kissed his forehead before leaning over Virgil to reach the computer that was running the livestream.</p><p class="p3">“Okay, I’m so sorry guys, but I’m gonna’ have to cut tonight’s stream short. I promise I’ll be back in two days like usual, but tonight I’m needed elsewhere,” he explained quickly. “And…if any of you out there are in a situation that’s making you miserable…please, please, please don’t settle for how things are. Don’t donate to me, please put that money towards getting yourself out of your bad situation and to a place where you can be happy. I sincerely mean it, every one of you out there deserves to be happy and you deserve more than what you’re settling for.”</p><p class="p3">He smiled at the flood of messages coming through his screen.</p><p class="p3">“I always wish I could do more, but right now the person that makes me happier than anything needs some happiness, so that’s going to be all for tonight. Wherever you are in the world, I hope you’re not settling for anything less than happiness, because it will come one day. I promise you that,” he grinned, blowing a kiss to the camera. “Bye, everyone! Thank you all so much for being so understanding, it means the world.”</p><p class="p3">He swiftly shut off all of his equipment before grabbing Virgil by the legs around his waist and hoisting him up into his arms. He knew how exhausted Virgil must be from working nearly all day, but he was more than willing to turn in early himself if it meant he got to cuddle his dark and stormy knight just a little while longer.</p><p class="p3">The two broke apart for only a few minutes, brushing their teeth and changing into more comfortable clothes to sleep in, before rejoining into the embrace once they were back under the covers.</p><p class="p3">“I hope you understand, my love, all I could ever want is to see a smile on your face. Tomorrow we’ll turn in your two-weeks notice and, no matter what happens, we’ll make it work, okay?” Roman spoke up, his hands tracing up and down Virgil’s spine from where he laid on Roman’s chest.</p><p class="p3"><em>“Yeah,”</em> Virgil choked out, still in between bouts of tears. “God, you’re too good to me, Ro.”</p><p class="p3">Roman couldn’t help but laugh a little at the statement.</p><p class="p3">“Darling, there is no one on Earth who takes care of me quite like you do. The <em>least</em> I can do is return the favor,” he countered. “And even so, you know I can never settle for doing the least.”</p><p class="p3">Virgil snorted, <em>absolutely</em> knowing that fact.</p><p class="p3">“Still,” he sighed, leaning up on one elbow so he could see Roman’s face properly. “You know that if there ever came a time where you weren’t happy doing all of this…you know I would support you no matter what, right? You can’t always do it all, but I’ll always be there when it gets too hard.”</p><p class="p3">Now it was Roman’s turn to get a little misty-eyed.</p><p class="p3">“I know, my love,” he spoke so softly it was almost a whisper. His fingers reached up to brush the hair out of Virgil’s eyes before cradling his cheek in his hand. “You and me against the world. Just like it’s always been.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope y'all liked this!! i have another fic in the works so hopefully that will be up sometime this week! i'm also working on setting up art accounts but for now it's @elliematics on tumblr and twitter, or @krustywhore on tumblr if y'all want to chat about anything sanders sides related lol :)</p><p>also comments and kudos make my day! i would love any requests you guys have, but thank you all in advance for all of your support, both on this fic and my last!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>